The use of a computer system, including data devices such as a keyboard and a computer/display unit, in a vehicle is becoming more prevalent. For example, such computer systems are employed in police vehicles or emergency vehicles. An example of such a vehicle mounted computer system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,386,413 of Twyford, which is assigned to the assignee of the present invention. In such arrangements, the driver of the vehicle will sometimes find it more convenient to have the data device positioned directly in front of him/her.
Various arrangements have been developed for the purpose of mounting a tray or other support on the steering wheel of a vehicle. Examples of such arrangements are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,749, 161; 4,805,867; 4,915,035; 4,974,805; 5,060,581; 5,177,665; 5,413,035; 5,487,521; 5,749,305; Des. 257,589; Des. 292,445; and Des. 358,612.
However, such arrangements have disadvantages when used for the mounting of a data device on the steering wheel of a vehicle. Specifically, such devices are typically overly complicated to install in that they require multiple steps in order to secure the tray or support to the steering wheel. In addition, once the tray or support is mounted on the steering wheel, the data device is then simply placed on the tray. As a result, the data device can easily slide around on the tray during use, resulting in an increased number of typing mistakes which occur during data entry. Of course, one could provide some means for fixing the data device to the tray, but that would overly complicate the installation process, and make dismounting of the data device and/or tray too time-consuming. Many users do not have the time for lengthy installation of the data device on, or lengthy dismounting of the data device from, the steering wheel of the vehicle.
Therefore, there has been a need in the prior art for development of a data device which is quickly and easily mountable on, and quickly and easily dismountable from, the steering wheel of a vehicle, and which, once mounted on the steering wheel, will provide the user with a stable device which can be used with minimal occurrence of mistakes during use.